the_champions_4fandomcom-20200213-history
The Champions 4
The Champions 4 is a game made by Playpod. It is a World Domination game, and you can create your own team and rule the world. The Controls To control the game, you use WASD or the arrow keys to move, X or N to pass the ball or switch players to control and C or M to shoot the ball at the goal, regardless of which direction you are going. Note that your players get tired, and you can see how tired they are by the red circle around them. If the circle is completely red, your player will stop. To avoid this, pass the ball around often. Note that your players only pass to the nearest player in the direction they are going. For example, if you are running towards your own goal, and there is a teammate close to you, you will not pass to the teammate but your own goalie. NEVER pass to your own goalie unless you are stuck in a position where you cannot pass or shoot because you will miss for sure. The longer the distance is from you to your target, regardless of passing or shooting, when you do the action, it is a higher chance you will miss. A good tip is to run to the side of the field and pass on kick-off, or your players will soon get tired and you will miss the goal. However, note that the ball rebounds off the boundary and will sometimes even go through your players. Note that the more goals you win by you get more money. You can still win cash by drawing or losing, but it is only $4 for every goal you score. If you win by 1 goal, it is 1 star, 2 goals, 2 stars and 3 or more goals 3 stars. The more stars you have, you get more cash. Top Tips To have a good team, it is a good idea to not to buy coaches early in the game. Buy Speed and Endurance first, then Tackle and Shot accuracy, then power and possession. You should not buy Boosts, as they only last one game. Super Shot and Super Runs are easily gained when you have the Max Training, but you can also Enemy Stun. Beware you can Enemy Stun your own players, the worst of this case the goalie. Run sideways or press up and left at the same time (or W and A) and pass. Continue running until you are close to the goal, and then shoot. Note that the ball will have a higher chance of going to another direction if you shoot closer to the goal. Pass the ball often to gain more possession and if you are leading by 3 goals, waste time and forget about scoring. Spain Spain, the last country, is a tough one even with every single upgrade you have, and even with the best coach, V del Bosque. They are faster than the best speed you can have. The best way to steal their ball is run from behind to get them, and it also important to pass the ball to your teamates as they get closer to you. The Travelling Order Ghana-Ivory Coast (Cote d'Ivoire)-USA-Mexico-Argentina-Uruguay-Paraguay-Brazil Argentina-Chile-Peru-Colombia-Brazil Australia-China-South Korea-Japan-Russia Sweden-England-Portugal-Spain Sweden-Netherlands-France-Spain Russia-Romania-Poland-Czech Republic-Germany-Spain Russia-Turkey-Greece-Italy-Spain Restriction This game is available in websites such as playpod,miniclip and gamesheep etc.Points upto only 1,000000 are taken into consideration according to it's rules.scorecard Trivia *Despite being quite good at soccer, Belgium, Costa Rica, Switzerland and Croatia are not in this game. *V. Del Bosque, the best coach is really the coach of Spain. *There is a glitch when you are naming your team members. When you enter Player 4's name, when you click something the name replaces Player 3's name. *There are four minigames: the Pirates (between Cote' d Ivoire and USA), the Savages (between Brazil and Australia), the Mountain Yetis (between Japan and Russia) and the Vikings after Spain. You do not have to complete these minigames to advance to the next country. *Korea Republic is really the Republic of Korea or South Korea, but in soccer the country is called the Korea Republic. *The Yetis still smile despite conceding a goal. What is your favourite country in the Champions 4? Australia USA Argentina England Netherlands Germany Spain Italy Japan Ghana Brazil Other